Memory Lost to the Shadow
by Willow Pierce
Summary: Runin, an Elfling who was captured and tortured by Orcs has no memory of who she is or her home. She was living in Tharbad with the Dwarves of Erebor when they return from the quest to reclaim their homeland, they venture back to Erebor with her and the other Dwarves, but why does Lord Elrond stop them and force the group to go to Mirkwood? Also why is he so fixated on Runin?
1. Little Fox

Sometimes, while I am asleep, fragments of my lost memories return to me though my dreams. When this happens, which is rarely, my subconscious becomes filled to the brim of pictures of a beautiful valley, laden with hundreds of crystal like waterfalls, and golden trees that sing in the wind.

Sometimes, I see the blurred silhouettes of people who I assume are my family. There are five blurred figures that I always see in succession; the first, is always that of a tall man, dressed in forest green regal robes. He stands alone, straight and tall, pride radiating from him. After a moment he fades away and the silhouettes of two boys of the same age. One of the two radiates peace, while the other radiates a protective yet dangerous aura. They could not be more then twentyish, and even though the auras are so different, the moment that they are there my subconscious is filled with laughter and joy. The two silhouettes I see are dramatically different in height. The girl, who is about a foot smaller than the boys before her radiates love, and she is holding the hand of a tiny child who has a deep blue and silver outline. None of these "visions" ever last more than a few seconds, and once they fade away it feels as if they are gone forever. I like to think they are my family, but I know I will never know for sure.

It makes it impossible for me to hold onto hope when all I have to go on is assumptions, and no information. I don't know whether or not my mind cannot, or simply will not, remember anything after I woke up in the caring arms of the Dwarves. To outsiders looking in on the situation it is easy for them to judge me as to why I did not look further into the memory fragments. Throughout the few years I have spent with the Dwarves, I have learned not to encourage or humor the memories, for trying to hard physically hurts. We have come to call these…things attacks for we do not know what else they would be named.

They always start when something, like a memory fragment, is triggered by a thought, voice, or a picture. When that happens my mind goes through this vicious cycle repeating whatever was triggered over and over again. It triggers raging migraines and my body against its will, will curl into itself and within a few moments, the tremors start. They get violent and uncontrollable, and on top of it all my body feels as if it's being stabbed by thousands of needles at once. The worst part is that nothing can stop the attack until it's over. However, I never make it that far before I pass out

When I awake from the nightmare like trance, I am forced to remind myself that my dreams are just dreams. I do not know who these people are or if they are even alive. That is why it is easier for me to assume that I will never meet them, for the chances of me meeting them, or needing to know who they are, is insanely slim. There are just too many unknown variables to try to figure out anything about my past. At the end of the day, I could guess all I want too about who I am, or where I came from and it wouldn't make a single difference. So, for the sake of my sanity and my heart, I, along with my new family, see it in my best interest to allow myself to forget. I never try to force anything to do with my past and life is better that way.

Now, do not get me wrong, just because I don't know where I came from doesn't mean I don't know anything about myself. I know a few things in fact, for example, I don't need a wizard to tell me that I am no Dwarf. The excessively pointy ears and lack of any sort of facial hair tends to give it away. I know that I was taken in by the dwarves because I was hurt close to death and was just a lost child. They like to assume that my family is dead, because there were no other survivors traveling with the Orc pack.

I also know that no Dwarf that I have met has admitted, in any sort of context, to having the ability to communicate with the trees, my friends. As far as I know, no other being knows of a language spoken between the leaves and branches. I allowed my leg to dangle my leg over the branch of the Oak I was sitting in as my hand absentmindedly caressed my cheek. I felt a faint sting resurface from the first time I had asked about too many questions about it. I took a deep breath and allowed my worries to flow from my body. The Oak I was sitting in wrapped its branches around me in a protective, yet comforting manner, and sung me to sleep, just as it always did.

**-Flashback-**

My eyes fluttered open when the dying cry of a robin sounded next to me, along with deep laughing voices. My vision blurred slightly and it was hard to focus, but eventually I was able to make out the colors of the beautifully woven canopy of golden orange and red leaves. The voices were a different matter, they broke the scenery of peace and the mere sound of the voices speaking in whatever language they were speaking, chilled me to the bone. I didn't move as I watched the setting sun danced around the shadows, saying a temporary goodbye to the leaves. I could almost hear the promises of meeting each other tomorrow.

I lay on the ground for a few moments, listening to the sounds of crunching birds and a small fire, before I decided to try to stand to see what was going on and what I was doing asleep in the forest. I lifted my slowly arm, searching for something to support my weight with. My hand rested on a trunk of a tree I forced my body from the ground. It wasn't until I saw the blood running down my arm in a steady flowing red river did the pain hit me. My entire body stung and burned, but my fear clouded my senses. Where was I? What happened? "Ada?" I whispered into the forest, silently preying whatever did this to me wouldn't hear.

A deep, slimy voice croaked from the fire about twenty feet away, "Oi, the raw meats up."

My heart stopped as a green, horribly disfigured creature emerged from the shadows. It snarled as it walked over and looked me in the eye, pushing me up against the tree. His breath smelled of rotten meat, and I swear for a moment I saw a glint in his eye that terrified me. He rubbed himself against me, and I suddenly remembered what Adar had said about venturing into the forest alone and unprotected. All the horror stories I had heard about Orcs from my big brothers came rushing into my head all at once. A tremor ran through my body as the green creature forced me to the frozen earth below. As my body collided with the ground, I let allowed myself to let out a scream, "ADA!"

He slammed something against my head and suddenly everything went black. I awoke some time later when a heavy weight was pushed from atop of me. There was a small man with a long white beard stood above me. He was scanning my body as the distant sound of metal on metal sounded in the background. His hand clutching my wrist trying to feel for a pulse, but when I opened my eyes he started holding my hand in a caring manner. When I tried to speak my voice came out all horse and raspy, it didn't sound like my own at all, "Where's my Adar?"

As he looked into my eyes, I noticed his were dawned with pain and sadness. I already had my answer, but he answered my question slowly, and softly. "I do not know little one." He shook his head slowly, "Do you know where you are? What's your name?"

I didn't speak as my mind was racing, and my face melted into confusion. My name? The cogs in my brain whirled and whizzed trying to come up with something, anything. Tears filled my eyes as my head suddenly started pounding, "I don't remember, I don't...I can't." Suddenly something returned to the forefront of my mind, "Orcs!?"

"Aye we found the Orcs, but we took care of them. Did," he paused and his voice started quivering, "did they do this to you?"

It all came rushing back at once, the countless beatings, and torture for no reason whatsoever. I screamed and writhed as if it were happening all over again. I was so consumed by pain I did not notice the second man walk over slowly. He was taller and bore a short dark brown beard, he picked me up gingerly. They quickly walked towards the direction of a in the distance campfire. I screamed into the fur of his jacket, never once stopping for air until my body gave way to darkness.

**-End Flashback-**

I shot awake from my dream like trance, immediately trying to forget every memory that had just ran through my mind. I wiped away the small line of sweat that had formed on my brow as I tried to shove the pictures from my mind. My hands subconsciously began braiding my long, bright red hair. Years ago, Balin had taught me a way to braid it so my ears would stay hidden, since then every time I had a nightmare I would spend hours practicing, braiding and unbraiding, trying desperately to forget.

Ever since Balin and the other Dwarves left with Thorin to reclaim Erebor, memory fragments have been returning to me more frequently. I have had one attack while I was home alone, but luckily, Gimli found me as I was regaining consciousness. I had been staying in Dwalin's house since Thorin found me in the forest. Therefore, when he had asked me to look over the house while he was away, I of course agreed because I was going to be staying there anyway. Now, without everyone here, the only thing that I have to do is practice my archery, see after Gimli, and await their return.

Durin's day had passed no more than four moons ago, and I can't help but wonder if they would be coming back at all. I wasn't well enough to stay alone for this past year and few months, a lifetime would be impossible. I sighed and shifted my weight in the oak branches. Relocating to another home in Middle Earth wasn't an option for me. Not only was Tharbad the only home I knew, but I wasn't well enough physically to make the journey. My mind has been in this tug-of-war match between, hoping my family does reclaim Erebor, and not at all.

I feel horrible for thinking that way, but I can't help but be afraid of the unknown. I don't want to leave, or move at all. All of the few memories I possess are of this place, and I feel like leaving would take a piece of my heart from me. The trees, who were my only close friends, protected me from the unknown and I love them for it. At the end of the day, I guess I could call Fili, Kili, Nori, Dori, and Gimli friends, but I can't help but notice that when I try to get close to some of the other Dwarves, they push further away. After so much failure, I had to stop trying.

I know it seems as if all of my memories are all bad, but they aren't. Just because my half-friends get rushed away from me doesn't mean they don't try again. My first happy memory was when I got my name. I can still remember Uncle Thorin's face when he decided to name me Runin, which means fox, because of my bright red hair and emerald eyes. The next year my Dwalin and Nori spearheaded a small birthday party for me; Kili gave me a beautiful bow that he had been teaching me to use, Dwalin gave me a brand new forest green cloak, Nori had been teaching me his lock picking skills and I can easily say I am an expert now. Fili, however, went beyond, and gave me a beautiful silver fox pendant that was about the size of a small pebble, it has my first initial engraved on the back and he made me promise him that I would wear it all the time to remind me of him.

Every time I think of my extended family, I can't help but smile. Dwalin has taken the place in my heart of a father figure, while Balin is my uncle and teacher. He taught me all about the history of the Dwarves and their ways. Nori and Dori acted like the older brothers I never had and Thorin is like a close Uncle to me while Kili is my cousin. I can say in all honesty that, as far as I know, Fili is the best friend I have ever had in my life. I cannot count the hours we have spent up in tree branches talking about anything from life to the stars. Once we fell asleep together in a meadow and were woken up by the loud footfalls of an angry Dwalin. We were yelled at for running off, but he smiled at the end so I knew he only did it because he had to appear tough.

The sun was beginning to set as I leapt from the comfortable branches of my friend. I never dared to venture anywhere near the forest when it's dark, and I had promise to keep to Gloin of watching after Gimli, his son. I quickened my pace, a small smile playing at my lips, as I thought of how upset Gimli would be if dinner were late.

The walk home in the cool autmn was quick and calming. Before the Dwarves had left Tharbad to travel east, Balin had given me a list of things he had wanted me to start researching, too keep up my studies. Today I was supposed to be learning about the humans and history of Gondor, but I was already ahead so I didn't really care if I missed a day.

I opened the small wooden door to the place I called home and called into the house, "Gimli you home?"

"Aye!" He yelled as he turned the corner at the end of the hallway, "Where have you been all day Ru? I wanted you to help me with archery today."

I turned and locked the door tightly behind me, "Sorry Gim, my head hasn't been in the right today at all, I didn't get much sleep last night." I walked towards the kitchen and smiled at him, "On a more serious note...you want dinner?"

He laughed and nodded as he joined me in the kitchen. Gimli was a few years younger than me at the age of about eleven. Balin and I assume I am a few years older because of my height, he says that I am about fourteen, but again we aren't sure. It's weird though I was taken in by the Dwarves a few years back my hair hasn't grown at all. Its length staying at around my lower back and my height at 4'7.

Gimli's voice brought me back to reality, "Can we have rabbit stew for dinner?"

"Of course," I replied, "but only if you help me." Gimli's face beamed as he ran around the kitchen gathering the ingredients. I cooked the stew to the best of my ability and we spent the next hour or so talking about nothing particular and eating.

Gimli finished his soup with a slurp and looked at me, "Ru, why don't you train with me or Kili ever?" He asked suddenly.

I slurped at a spoonful of the hot soup before I answered, "I practice archery with Kili a lot."

"No, I mean like warrior training. Like what I do with Dwalin."

I swallowed the last bit of soup I had in my small bowl, "Balin thought that with my condition, as of right now, warrior training isn't a good idea."

He nodded and we talked for a little more before he shuffled off to bed. I cleared the table and sat by one of the front windows with a candle lit. They should have been back by now. What if the dragon got them? No, I can't think about that, they have to come back and they are.

I don't know when I fell asleep, but I jolted awake when I heard the front door slam open, "Runin! Gimli! We have done it! We are finally going home for good." It was Dwalin and just seeing his face allowed me to let out the breath of air I was holding in. I smiled and hugged him tightly, but I kept my mouth shut. Gimli had run out to find Gloin, who was bursting with excitement.

"I'm so happy you're home Dwal," I whispered quietly, "I missed you so much."

He hugged me tighter and laughed, "Don't worry Ru I'm not going to leave you that easily." He was so happy about his home; I held my tongue about my feelings. This had always been my home...not Erebor.


	2. Your Life Is Now Long Gone

After the city had been reclaimed and my family returned, much of my life seemed to become uprooted. It felt as if my little world was turned upside down, everyone was so focused on getting their things together, it made me feel very out of place. It had taken Dwalin and me a few days to get our things together but after which, he allowed me to do what I wanted while he was helping the others get their things together.

Unfortunately, my last day in Tharbad eventually came, I thought I was prepared mentally for what I was going to do…never have I been so wrong. I made sure to wake up just as the sun was beginning to rise in the sky so I could say goodbye to my friends. I stood from the comfortable, warm arms of my bed as quiet as a mouse and grabbed my cloak before I slipped out the window. The usual quick walk to the forest took longer than usual. I was purposefully I was taking my time during the walk, etching every detail in my memory for the last time. The small dirt road took its usual turn into the forest and my usual excited smile replaced by a sad smile. As I heard, the familiar comforting voice of the Oak I had spent so many hours of my life in I relaxed a little, "Ah Penneth, elen sila lumenn omentilmo."

"Cormamin lindua ele lle, Mellon-nin." I don't know how many hours I sat, talking into the wind, but I know it was early into the evening when I left. We strayed away from the topic of my leaving until the last hours of my visit, when he wrapped his branches around my body in a protective manner.

When the time finally came to say goodbye, I would be lying to say I didn't have tears in my eyes. All the Oak kept repeating was, "Hannon-lle Penneth, hannon-lle." I started silently sobbing when I finally left his branches for the last time. The Oak, as well as the trees around me, told me they would spread word about me to the forest near Erebor so the trees would welcome me with open arms.

As I turned to walk out of the forest as I spoke into the wind one last time, "Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha". I pulled the hood of my cloak up so no one would see my face. Less than a league away I saw Fili running towards me a smile on his face. I chose to ignore him, and pretended I never saw him coming in my direction. He ran up to me, but I pushed past him not particularly wanting to talk right now. Just as I had taken no more than a few steps away from the forest edge, back onto the familiar dirt path, a pair of strong yet gentile arms brought me back into the forest. I knew immediately that it was Fili.

He turned by body in his arms so I would be facing him before he placed me on the ground and removed my hood, "Runin," he called gently speaking in Khuzdul, "kulhu wîhyid?"

I know his eyes were filled with worry, but in that moment I didn't care, and didn't want to see him. "Stop," I whispered as I attempted to push him away, "please."

"Nay," he shook his head, "I am not leaving you alone while you're upset."

A sudden bout of anger came over me, "I had to say goodbye to the only constant friends I had so forgive me for being upset."

He pushed me away from his chest and held me at arm's length; I looked at the ground as my angry tears fell to the soil. Fili lifted my head with my chin, forcing me to look him in his silver eyes, "Only friends?" His tone was soft as he wiped away one of my tears with his thumb, "You have no idea Runin."

"Fee what are you talking abo..." he cut me off by smashing his lips against mine before I could finish. At first, I was too shocked to react, but eventually I allowed myself to melt into his embrace. His beard tickled, but it was surprisingly nice.

When he pulled away from me, he moved a hair away from my face and smiled sweetly, "Your face is the same color as your hair." Of course, him saying this made me blush harder. I reached for the hood of my cloak, but he caught my hand and moved it away before I could even touch it, "Stop it Ru, you are fine." He pulled me into another hug and whispered into my ear, "You will always be safe in my arms, never think that you are alone."

"Fili I..." What could I say? Eventually I closed my mouth and pretended me saying something never happened in the first place.

He pulled away from me and kissed my forehead before he took my hand, "Come, Dwalin was searching for you."

"A...aye," he squeezed my hand as we walked onto the path in the clearing, my ears perked up as my friends thanked me one last time in the wind. We reached a fork in the path and I squeezed Fili's hand once more before we walked our separate ways. I replaced my hood as Dwalin's house began to appear over the small green hill.

I was too preoccupied with dissecting the days past events, I literally ran into Dwalin's chest. He stopped me and placed his hand on his hips, "Lassie, where were you?"

"Sorry Uncle, I was just saying goodbye to some friends."

"Aye," he nodded, remembering what I told him yesterday, "it's time to come home, we will be leaving with Balin tomorrow at dawn." He paused before his hard exterior melted and a smile grew on my face, "Take your hood off, it's not raining. There is no need to be wearing it."

"Yes Uncle." I removed the hood and followed behind him.

"You know Runin you don't have to call me Uncle if you don't want to."

I smiled, knowing he was obviously uncomfortable with this 'mushy-gushy garbage' as he would put it, "Aye I do, but I see you as a father figure so I think it fits. However, if you don't want me too then I don't have too."

He stopped, turned around, and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Runin, I don't know what will happen when we get to Erebor, but you will always have a home with me. You can call me Uncle if you want, you can even call me father if you're comfortable with it."

I smiled brightly and hugged him tightly, "Thank you 'Adad," I giggled as I tested the new word, "it means a lot."

He smiled and rubbed his fist in my hair, messing it up a little, "Come lassie, we have to get you packed."

"Aye." We walked back to the house and he handed me a black burlap backpack, and told me to get my things together. I removed my cloak and walked towards my room to gather the few clothes I had, which consisted of mostly light blue long sleeve dresses and brown leather corsets. They used to be Dis's (Fili and Kili's mom) so originally they were much too big, but Balin helped me tailor them so now they were perfect and fit me just fine.

After I had packed my clothes away in the bag, I undid the multiple braids in my hair and laid on my bed fingering my silver fox necklace. My mind traveled back to Fili and I felt my face turn scarlet red, immediately I tried to shake the memory from my head, but it wasn't that easy. The thought that Fili had all those emotions pent up was more than enough to make me smile. I closed my eyes and thought about everything that happened and it all just seemed like a dream.

I turned towards the little end table I had next to me and opened the drawer; inside I kept a fairy tale book I had found somewhere, that talked about a magical race called Elves. The drawer also contained a silver and green leaf pin that Dwalin had found on me when I was hurt. I cherished it dearly, considering it was the only thing that was unbroken from my past. I never wore it though, I was always so afraid it might break. I pinned it to the underside of the backpack flap and placed the book on top of it. After everything was packed away, I checked and rechecked my bow and arrows, because I had nothing better to do.

Finally, after I had gotten bored of sitting and doing nothing, I decided it might be fun to go bother Dwalin. I was very shocked to see Kili staring out of the small window in the den, "Um hello Kili," he turned away from the window and smiled at me, "what are you doing here?" I asked politely.

"Oh hey Ru," he leaned against the wall slightly before he continued, "I was wondering if you wanted to hit the archery range one last time with me before we leave tomorrow."

"Oh, sure Kee!" I said excitedly, "I've been practicing while you were away and I've been meaning to show you my awesome skills."

He laughed, "I already asked Dwalin and he said it was fine. He actually also said that you can stay with Fili, Uncle, and I for dinner if you want."

"That sounds great! Let me grab my bow, I'll be back in a second." I ran quickly to my room and grabbed my bow and quiver, but when I turned around to leave, I was surprised to see Kili opening the door to my room and stepping inside. I was confused so I let out a forced laugh, "um Kili you know tis impolite to come to a lady's camber uninvited."

He turned around, closing the door lightly. When he turned back to face me his face was filled with an anger I had never seen there before, "Where did you get that book." He gestured to the Fairy Tale book I had sitting on the floor, his tone was more than simply demanding, it actually scared me.

"What? I stammered.

"This," he yelled as he picked up the book, thrusting it under my nose. "Where did you get this book?!"

I backed away from him, shrugging lightly, "I don't remember. Tis just a children's story anyway, why does it matter?"

Kili's eyes and face literally turned deep red with anger. He growled and grabbed my wrist with his hand, pulling me towards him, "Lying to me is the worst thing you can do right now. Where did you get it?"

I tried to break his grasp but his grip only tightened, "Kili stop! You are hurting me!"

"Why should I let go?" He pushed me up against the wall and got in my face, his eyes were no more than a few millimeters from my own, "I don't know what my brother sees in you." He purred slightly, "why don't we find out."

"K..." He slammed my arms against the wall and forced himself against me.

I whimpered at the pain, but he ignored it, "You know I could get you kicked out of the kingdom for treason. It wouldn't be hard for me to make you an outcast among us." He paused his voice still soft, "We've all worked so hard to keep you from knowing, but maybe it's time."

"What?" I asked confused.

He laughed, a deep scary laugh, "No elf has ever been allowed into Erebor to stay there permanently."

"Elf?" I asked in a small voice.

He shook his head, a smug smile plastered to his face, "Yes Elf." He chuckled a little, "You don't have a clue." He didn't wait for me to respond, "Once upon a time there was a race of people called Elves. They were a horrible, greedy people who refused to help anyone when they needed it. The stole from our people and turned their back to Middle Earth. They killed many people and joined forces with the Orcs. Over the years, their skin morphed into that of the Orcs. When we found you, the darkness had not yet touched you. Your father, Adar in their language was selling you to the Orcs when we..."

"Stop!" I screamed, "You're lying!"

He pushed me up against the wall again, and grabbed at the strings of my bodice, "Why don't we see if I'm lying." Before I could respond, he shoved his tongue down my throat. He released my arms and I elbowed him in the gut. He doubled over and I took my chance to escape through the window.

I ran as fast as I could away from the house. I don't know how long I ran and I didn't stop until I was sure he wasn't following. It was dark, cold and I had no cloak. I rubbed my arms against my shivering arms, as I tried to remain calm. I couldn't chance an attack right now, not in the dark, in the middle of nowhere.

Kili was lying, he had to be. I knew that here were holes in his story, but it still didn't make me feel any better. If I were an Orc how could I have pale skin and red hair. I have a visible scar over my eye and others littering my body from when I was attacked. I don't have Orkish tendencies as far as I know, and if I were an Orc why would the Dwarves keep me alive.

I walked to the nearest tree and pressed my forehead against it, I needed to take a second to process what just happened. I ended up wandering back to my favorite Oak in tears, he was confused but he didn't care. He welcomed me back in open arms and I told him in our language what just happened. After I was done talking, he warned me to stay away from the brown haired Dwarf.

As the moon was beginning to set I risked sneaking back into the house through my window. I picked up the book that lay abandoned under my bed and placed it in my bag. I grabbed my nag and bow and walked into the den to see Dwalin waiting fo me, smoking pipe in hand. "Where were you and why are your eyes red?"

My heart suddenly rose to my throat, "Um I was saying goodbye to a friend." Well it wasn't a complete lie.

He took a long drag of his pipe and looked me in the eye, "I believe you said that yesterday Lassie."

"Forgive me father, it's just this is the only home I know, and I couldn't sleep so I wandered."

For a split second his hard exterior melted, "Do not worry, you shall love Erebor. That shall be your home now, I promise things will get better soon. Now run and see Thorin little fox, he wanted to speak with you."

I nodded, fixed my cloak, and walked the short path to the house of Durin. The house was slightly bigger and nicer then Dwalin's but still the same general thing. I knocked on the large oak door and adjusted my quiver, Fili answered and I suddenly felt dirty, "Uncle summoned me." He let me in, but the fact that I would not look up to him confused him.

Thorin was running around the small house, shoving things into a backpack. He didn't even look up when he spoke to me, "Runin, you will be traveling with us. Go gather your bag."

"Aye." My face remained emotionless when Kili and I made eye contact, but I would be lying if I didn't say I had a slight pep in my step as I exited the house.

I walked back to Dwalin's and smiled when I saw Balin there as well. I told then the plan and grabbed my small pack, "I wonder why Thorin wanted you to travel with them?" Dwalin asked.

"Not sure," I whispered.

Balin turned to me, "What's wrong Lassie."

I sighed and played with my braids, "I guess I'm just afraid of the unknown."

Dwalin walked over to us, "Ah but that's what makes it fun, does it not?"

"I guess."

Dwalin suddenly perked up, "I got you something while we were away," he ran over to a drawer and picked up a cloth that was bound in string. "Here," he handed it to me and motioned for me to open it.

I sat on a worn wooden chair and rested it on my lap. I unwrapped the goatskin cloth to find two twin silver blades with dark blue handles. They were about the size of my forearm and were sharp as dragon claws. "They're beautiful," I said as I traced my fingers over the cursive lettering that felt familiar, but I let the thought go.

"Be safe Runin, Middle Earth is a dangerous place," Dwalin paused for a moment, "especially Mirkwood and Rivendale. Always keep your face and ears hidden."

I knew better then to ask questions so I only nodded my head. As I turned to walk out of the door, Dwalin grabbed my face, forced our foreheads gently together, speaking softly, "Be safe little one, we will see you on the other side."

He released me and immediately I felt better. No matter where I was, I knew I always had a home with Dwalin.

**Elven (Sindarian) Phrases:**

**Penneth – **Little one

**Mellon-nin –** My Friend

**Elen sila lumenn omentilmo ****– **A star shall shine on the hour of our meeting

**Cormamin lindua ele lle ****– **My heart sings to see thee

**Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha ****– **May the leaves of your life tree never turn brown

**Dwarvish (Khuzdul) Phrases:**

**Kulhu wîhyid ****– **What happened

**'Adad****– **father


End file.
